


The Waiting Room

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim over hears something important.<br/>This story is a sequel to Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Room

## The Waiting Room

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Petfly owns them. No Money etc. 

Rated G 

Notes: {{}} indicates Jim's thoughts. 

* * *

The Waiting Room  
By Bluerose 

Jim returns from the cafeteria coffee in hand to the waiting room . It's been at least two hours. Blair's still in there with the girl. It may be a couple hours yet until he is done. A pair of FEDS have shown up the suits gave them away. One of the nurses catches him before he can go over and introduce himself. "Blair's in trouble. The short guy is from the IGO. Wanted to see Blair now. Dr. Dickens said no way they had to wait." 

"Thanks Velea." going to sit well away from the pair. {{What the hell has Sandburg done to piss off the Inquisitor General's Office.}} Dialing up his hearing to listen to the two of them talk. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Keegan?" 

"Fucking Shadow walker in My city. I don't care if he is a cop he isn't staying here." 

"Translation please. Keegan" 

"Black magic of the worse kind." 

"Then why hasn't he been picked up by the IGO. He has to registered at least to practise. What's with the My City crap any way?" 

"I don't know why. Adept Jensen said there wasn't a Landed Mage here. That leaves it open for any Mage who wants it. Cascade is going to be mine." 

{{Like hell it is!! Not in my life time.}} 

"Keegan explain to me what's so important about being landed. You mages harp on that all the time." 

"A Landed Mage is in tune with the energy flows of his city. The magick he is able to do is unequaled because he can draw on the energies of the city. Take that little ritual we just came from. A Landed Mage would be able to detect the energies and be able to stop it, by cutting off the energy flow to the area. The down side of Being Landed is that it takes about five years to full integrate into the mage energies of an area. Once full integrated into the energies flow patterns the Mage controls the city mage energies." 

"That's what this pairing with the FBI is all about. The IGO want's the landed Mages tied into The FBI so criminal charges can be added to any charges of black magic." 

"Yes and my first target is that fucking shadow walking cop. His signature was all over that site. Probably in the pay of the bastards who did the ritual if not a participant." 

"Keegan, explain to me what the hell you mean." 

"Remember those painted symbols each one held what is commonly called a demon. That's a semi-sentient energy field. The symbols where the circuitry that held them there. Crossing one of those symbols would have badly injured or killed the person. Releasing the demon allowing it to do more damage until it's energy burns out." 

"So why are you targeting this cop?" 

"The only signature I have is that of the cop. It's every where. If he defused them then he is hiding the real maker and obstructing the investigation of the lawful mage of this city. Evidence tampering I believe you Cops call it" 

"He may not know it's your city you've been here what three days. If he defused the demons he was doing his job so the forensics team could do their work. As to his signature being all over the place. Could that be his calling card to let any other mage in the area know who he is. Seems to me the guy is doing his job" 

"Possible, but very doubtful he's a shadow walker." 

"Which means what exactly?" 

"He consorts with creatures from the Spirit world interacting with them" 

"So what. If I remember correctly the difference between White magick and Black magick is the intent of the user. So far this cop hasn't done anything I'd consider Black Magick." 

"That's why I am the Mage here. You can't feel or see the energies that surround him. How long will it take for the DNA testing on the heart?" 

"A couple weeks maybe more. Depends how busy the Lab is. Why?" 

"DNA test should confirm that it is the sisters heart. That means that they where preparing the girl to become a conduit for something from the lower dimensions." 

"Classic programming techniques break the victim then build them up in your image type stuff." 

"Yes, only once she was broken something would enter her body and use it. She wouldn't exist any more as a person." 

"Think Sandburg's involved." 

"No This is High Sorcery I doubt he even knows what he is doing half the time Mage wise." 

A touch on his shoulder brings him out of the mini zone he was in. "Trouble Chief. The short guy is with the IGO." 

"Not a problem. Stay here I'll be back in a minute." walking over to the FEDS. He stops in front of the Mage extends his hand palm up. It crackles with the swirl of light in all colors. The Mage is terrified attempting to bolt. He can't Blair holds him until Keegan sinks to the floor head bowed in submission. 

"You must be The Cop Keegan was harping about. Darryl Henderson FBI." 

"Blair Sandburg Shaman of the Great City. My Boss is Captain Simon Banks Cascade PD. I want everything you have on related activities on my desk by tomorrow morning. Have Healer Adept Evelyn Hardy come if she can or have one of her students. The victim is slowly dying." 

"You're the Landed Mage for this city?" 

"I am." 

"You got it. We will be in your office at 8 tomorrow. Hardy is sending one of her students here. Should be here by then." leaving the waiting room with Keegan in tow. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
